The disclosed subject matter relates generally to manufacturing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recording status of shippable goods.
It is common to ship delicate goods, such as semiconductor wafers in specialized shipping carriers that serve to isolate and protect the individual pieces within the packaging. In the context of semiconductor wafers, it is common for a shipping carrier to include multiple slots, with each slot being adapted to hold a single wafer. Wafers are loaded into the shipping carrier in a clean room environment, the shipping carrier is labeled, and the carrier is wrapped for shipment.
In some instances, when the shipping carrier is received by the customer, some of the wafers are broken or cross-slotted. It is difficult to demonstrate whether this condition was the result of improper loading or mishandling by the shipping carrier.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosed subject matter described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosed subject matter. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art. The disclosed subject matter is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.